


Avanzando

by Derkez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El partido contra Shiratorizawa había cambiado algo en Tsukishima Kei y Kageyama Tobio se dio cuenta de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avanzando

**Author's Note:**

> Es el peor resumen que he escrito en mi vida. Lo lamento.

Kageyama Tobio había sentido muy pocas veces abordarle la emoción de aquella manera. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que ganaban un partido y su ánimo era tan alto que lo estimulaba lo suficiente para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, nunca antes su corazón había bombeado con tanta fuerza como en aquél momento, no sólo encendiéndole las mejillas, sino haciendo hervir la sangre en sus venas con una pasión arrolladora.

 

Lo habían conseguido. Estaban en la Spring High. Irían a un campeonato nacional.

 

Casi podía jurar que, aún luego de haber hecho ejercicios de estiramiento y haber acompasado su respiración y pulso cardiaco, la adrenalina seguía presente en su cuerpo ante la expectativa de lo que les esperaba. Aquél partido solo había sido el comienzo de un camino aún más duro. Kageyama era muy consciente de ello.

 

La sensación que lo asaltó nada más sus yemas tocaron el metal de la medalla que pendía de su cuello fue como una serpenteante descarga eléctrica que lo atravesó desde la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a su cerebro. Un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Por suerte no era una de esas que se forzaba a mostrar y que tan espeluznantes resultaban, sino que era una simple y pura reacción instintiva que llegaba incluso a ser agradable de ver en él. Sus ojos buscaron a sus compañeros, percibiendo la euforia también en ellos. Las estruendosas risas de Nishinoya y Tanaka llenaban su entorno mientras estos saltaban de un lado a otro, al parecer no muy conscientes de qué tan fatigados se encontraban. Hinata contemplaba su medalla como si fuese algo que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. A su lado, Yamaguchi parecía haberse contagiado de su perplejidad, llegando a mirar la suya propia casi con temor a que no fuese tan real como la de su compañero.

 

Y a unos pasos de ellos, observándolos en el más completo silencio, estaba Tsukishima. Kageyama no lograba ver su expresión. No obstante, daba la impresión de no formar parte de aquella singular estampa que el equipo de Karasuno formaba.

 

¿O no?

 

Aunque no estuviese eufórico como los demás, aunque sus gritos no hiciesen eco en la cancha, Kageyama se negaba a pensar que Tsukishima fuese indiferente a aquello. Lo había visto. La venda en su mano derecha era una prueba y su posterior regreso fue aquello que confirmó su sospecha: Tsukishima no era ya uno más. En el momento en el que asumió tener una batalla personal con Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei se había convertido en algo diferente, había dado un paso más allá que no había esperado jamás de él. Podría permanecer allí, impasible y apático, pero Kageyama se había dado cuenta que algo había sucedido con Tsukishima que ya no lo hacían tan indiferente ante esa arrolladora emoción que para él suponía el volleyball.

 

Durante aquél endemoniado partido habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y aunque el agotamiento había hecho mella en él, no por ello Kageyama había ignorado lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor, prestando la más absoluta atención a su entorno, absorbiéndolo todo como una esponja. Y Tsukishima Kei había sido uno de sus objetivos.

 

Ver al bloqueador central prestar semejante atención a cada jugada, incluso llegar a mostrar frustración cuando algo fallaba, había impresionado a Tobio. Había sido la primera vez que había percibido algo en Tsukishima que le era conocido y agradable. De alguna manera se había sentido motivado al saberlo participar activamente al darle instrucciones a los demás e incluso haber contado también con él en sus estrategias. Tsukishima no había hecho eso antes. Y a Kageyama le había gustado aquella sensación.

 

Un paso lo acercó al número once del equipo, uno que antes se había negado a dar por aquella casi nula compenetración que había habido entre ambos; una que, ante los ojos de Kageyama, había sido demasiado molesta.

 

—¿Qué se siente?

 

La pregunta tomó a Tsukishima por sorpresa, perdido como daba la impresión de encontrarse en sus pensamientos. No había esperado tener a Kageyama a su espalda y menos que le cuestionase aquello con tal naturalidad como si hubiesen compartido impresiones semejantes con anterioridad, algo que, por supuesto, nunca había ocurrido.

 

Al no obtener respuesta, Kageyama interpretó que debería explicarse mejor. O, por lo menos, tratar de hacerlo.

 

—Te veías especialmente concentrado en Ushiwaka. Incluso te atreviste a contar con ese idiota de Hinata. ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja, confundido y sorprendido. No sabía a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo y la expresión casual que este tenía ayudaba menos aún a que se hiciese una idea de sus intenciones. 

 

—¿Ofendido porque utilizase a tu peón, _Rey_? —Tsukishima vio una oportunidad de oro para sacarlo de quicio y no la desperdició en lo más mínimo.

 

—¿Cuándo vas a parar con eso? —Kageyama chasqueó la lengua, notoriamente molesto. No identificaba el gusto de Tsukishima por recordarle aquél apelativo a cada momento. Sin embargo, su reacción no fue tan radical como aquella primera vez que se encontraron. El armador mostraba su evidente desagrado sin resultar agresivo. El tono de su voz también había parecido más una queja que un reproche—. Además, Hinata no es mi... uh...

 

Si Tsukishima realmente estaba esperando pasar un pequeño momento a costa de Kageyama no le había salido tan bien como había planeado. La confusión en el rostro de este le indicó que realmente no tenía idea de qué diantre le había querido decir con eso, y no sólo le arruinaba a él la mofa, sino que además ponía en evidencia su falta de vocabulario al no poder ser capaz de volver a repetir la palabra. En realidad, si se detenía a pensarlo, Tsukishima estaba seguro que Kageyama ni siquiera sabía qué significaba.

 

—Olvídalo.

 

Unos instantes de silencio siguieron a aquél comentario sin réplica alguna de parte de Kageyama. Y tal vez hubiese sido mejor que hubiese dicho alguna de aquellas idioteces que el armador solía soltar a menudo, porque el simple hecho de girarse y verlo mirar su propia mano y luego a él, le hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Casi podía estar seguro que no era algo que le fuese a agradar.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Eh... ¿ _Hive fight_...?

 

Al Tsukishima ver cómo el otro hacía el ademán de llevar ambas manos hasta él se percató que estaba tratando de "chocar los cinco" nada más y nada menos que con él.

 

—Ni se te ocurra.

 

Fue una respuesta gélida que casi parecía una advertencia.

 

—Tch.

 

Kageyama se mordió el labio inferior y bajó las manos, no muy agradado de haber sido rechazado. Por alguna absurda razón Tsukishima pensó que este se iría, que le soltaría algún intento de improperio en un murmullo, quizás en un inglés tan fallido como el anterior, y lo dejaría lidiar a solas con su agotamiento físico y mental. Pero parecía que no conocía en absoluto a Kageyama Tobio.

 

—¿Qué tal se siente la victoria?

 

La voz del armador sonó casi molesta y por la mueca que habían adoptado sus labios a Kei le costó entender lo que había dicho. En otra ocasión podría provocarlo a que volviese a repetirlo, porque el suave tono rojizo en sus mejillas era divertido de contemplar. El intento anterior del otro le hicieron descartarlo de inmediato y más aún al encontrarse ambos en un pabellón lleno de gente. Y menos con su hermano presente. Lo último que le faltaba era formar parte de un disparatado alboroto.

 

_¿Qué sentía?_ Tsukishima realmente no lo sabía. No era tan hábil como él a la hora de identificar su estado de ánimo y lo que ciertamente le ocurría. Se había sentido confundido durante el partido cuando aquél extraño ímpetu lo azotó. No, él no era como Hinata aunque siguiese sin conocer qué había sido aquello. Ni tampoco era como aquél que se encontraba haciéndole preguntas incómodas cuando debería andar armando escándalo junto a los demás. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kageyama Tobio se las apañaba para bloquear su mente durante unos segundos con aquella clase de impulsos que lo pillaban a él con la guardia baja. Lo peor era que seguramente el mismo Kageyama no tenía la más mínima idea de aquello. O tal vez era lo mejor a juicio de Tsukishima.

 

—Nada en especial.

 

Mentía, lo sabía y no le importaba hacerlo. Era su actitud de siempre: apático e inhibido, con aquella mirada desafiante que tanto irritaba a más de uno. No se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo y seguro como para responder con franqueza. Y no iba a mostrar titubeo delante de él. En absoluto.

 

Un leve frunce se dibujó en la frente de Kageyama y aún a pesar de que no se encontraba satisfecho con la respuesta no replicó. Sus ojos se habían vuelto para escrutarlo intensamente aún cuando Tsukishima había desviado su atención hacia alguna otra parte más interesante. Un tímido movimiento captó a la altura de la cadera del otro, percatándose que Tsukishima mantenía sus manos frente a su propio cuerpo, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo.

 

Durante el partido contra Shiratorizawa Kageyama se había confirmado a sí mismo que Tsukishima no podía ser subestimado. Asimismo había aprendido que este no era tan indiferente como aparentaba ser. Y eso a Tobio le resultaba interesante.

 

—El siguiente partido será en enero. Más vale que no vuelvas a terminar así —habló, con referencia a la mano del bloqueador central. No era realmente una provocación o siquiera una amenaza, sino una especie de estímulo. A su especial manera. Tsukishima casi se lo tomó con humor. ¿El Rey de la Cancha podría estar preocupado por él? Aunque más le dejaba en claro que, a pesar de los roces que aún ocasionalmente tenían, Kageyama contaba con él. O, lo que era más importante y que lograba inquietarlo: confiaba en él.

 

Las suelas de las zapatillas de Kageyama rechinaron en el piso cuando se dio la vuelta. Se detuvo antes de dar un paso, observando la cancha frente a él. La medalla colgada en su cuello se sentía cálida.

 

—Tsukishima —llamó, consiguiendo que el aludido lo observase por encima del hombro con un extraño deje de curiosidad en los ojos—. Ganaremos.

 

Era una afirmación con esa seguridad tan arrolladora que siempre había desprendido el número nueve de Karasuno, una rebosante de aquella pasión que tanto irritaba a Kei. No hubo reiteración a sus palabras. Sin embargo, aceptó su silencio. Honestamente no había esperado otra cosa de su parte.

 

Sus pasos fueron amortiguados por el sonido de las risas de los demás. Unos segundos después, Tsukishima Kei se ajustó las gafas y en completo silencio siguió al resto del equipo que se retiraba del lugar, hambrientos y cansados, pero con la moral increíblemente alta.

 

Sí.  _Ganarían_.


End file.
